Fine Print
by A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest
Summary: Seto must remember to read the fine print when signing deals with Pegasus. Because that's always something between the lines.  Toonshipping, crossdressing, roleplaying, and of course a few extras
1. the contract

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning- Contains bondage, yaoi, m-preg, cross-dressing and much more

"A one year contract!" Kaiba shouted as he slammed his hands down one the desk, "We agreed on seven years."

"Well Kaiba-boy. Despite the free publicity and the great sum of cash I get from all this. I can't really see what I really get from this arrangement." Pegasus said as he laced his fingers together, "Now Kaiba-boy what are you going to offer me, in addition?" Pegasus asked as he leaned forward.

"What do you want?" Kaiba grimaced.

"Well, there are a few things that could get you that seven year contract you so desperately want." Pegasus let his eyes roam over the teen's body, "One act for each extra year. Maybe after this is all over you'll end up with more than those seven years." Pegasus snickered as he stood, "Is it a deal?"

Kaiba stood staring at Pegasus in horror, "You don't….you're not suggesting."

"Yes, those thoughts that are going through your head right now are exactly what I'm suggesting." He moved from around his desk and extended his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine." Kaiba said, "Despite my better judgment."

"Excellent!" Pegasus said as he yanked Kaiba forward and forced him to have a seat, "Now to seal the deal just sign on the dotted line."

"You bastard! You planned all this!" Kaiba shouted.

"Of course. Haven't you noticed that I'm always a step ahead of you, in everything? Now here's a pen here's the contract go ahead and sign over your body."

"Sign over my body!"

"It's all there in the contract. You have to surrender your body to me seven times. Wherever and whenever I would like to have you."

Pegasus noticed Kaiba obvious reluctants to sign, "You can say no. And just pay the 6 million for the copyright infringement on every item that sells. It's not like business has been bad Seto. It's been doing great. If you don't sign you'll empire you've created will be nothing by the end of the year. Now do you really want that?" Pegasus asked as he raised the pen to the teen, "Come on we're two consenting adults."

"Fine." Kaiba huffed as he snatched the pen and signed the paper in front of him, "Now what?"

"I'll let you know." Pegasus told him as he took out a different contract from his desk drawer, "I doubt you'll back out so I'll go ahead and sign this agreement for seven years." Seto clenched his fist as Pegasus continued to talk, "Honest Kaiba-boy I didn't think you'd give in that easily. I believe you're worth more than just a few copyrights." He smiled, "You shouldn't sell yourself so short next time."

"You-"

"Now now Seto. Don't forget our contract you must show me the highest respect and never use profanity towards me. Otherwise I can withdraw from your agreement all together." He told and laughed at the look on the boy's face, "I'll have time to read the fine print later. But I'll do my best to explain the point system to you in detail."

"The point system? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember Kaiba-boy. No profanity. But as for the point system. I know that you thought that we just had to make love seven times. However do to the busy schedule we both have there are many other ways for you to earn your seven points."

"And how is that?"

"First I'm by no means against other forms of sex. So if I wish for oral that will be one-fourth of a point."

"That's it! I have to do something disgusting like that and you're only granting me one-fourth?"

"Exactly! You see if it was just a point you'd probably try to suck your why out of this arrangement and then you'd be taking the best parts away." He laughed, "Don't worry Seto. Pure sex is one point. However there are conditions to go along with that."

"Dare I ask?"

"If you just lay there like some life-less doll it's void. You have to engage in the act as well. Also I don't like ruining sheets so I always finish inside."

Kaiba eyes widened at the request or rather demand, "You're kidding."

"Oh no. I'm always serious when pleasure is on the line." He chuckled, "I have an enormous collection of costumes that you can wear for an extra one-third of a point." Pegasus glanced at Seto's face, "Seto there's no reason to blush. If you were to do at least one of those extra things everything it wouldn't only be….you'd be over the seven points by the third time."

"Fine, I'll agree to these terms but you have to promise this stays between you and I. Only the two of us can ever know about this."

"That's fine with me. I won't want to go to jail or something. I'm sure this is a form of blackmail. However in order for that to happen, you have to come stay with me on my island." Pegasus told him with a smirk, "Only until the arrangement is fulfilled that is. It would look rather odd if you continuously came all the way out to my island numerous times a day."

"…..fine." Kaiba huffed as he stood up, "Are we done here?"

"I believe so. I'll send my personally jet for you tonight." Pegasus said as he watched Seto walk towards the door.

"Tonight?"


	2. seal the deal

Seto took a deep breath as he pushed open the doors in the dining hall. The table big enough for fifty people to be seated comfortably and every place was set, with the traditional European place set. Seto walked alongside the table and noticed that all the plates and cups were mismatched and the dozens of forks and spoons; it reminded him of Alice's mad tea party. At the end of the table were two glasses of red wine and Pegasus of course.

"Finally you've arrived!" He said as he made his way over to the young man, "How was your trip?"

"It was fine." Seto told him flatly, "Why doesn't anything match?"

"I knew you'd notice. It's to symbolize us. We're defiantly a mismatched couple." He said taking Seto's hand.

Seto yanked his hand out of his grasp, "We are not a couple."

"According to our contact we are." Pegasus is in a singsongy voice and took Seto's hand again, "Shall we have some dinner?"

"I need a cope of that contract, Pegasus." Seto told him as he was forced down into his seat, "There are obviously things I must have overlooked."

"Fine but after **_everything _**is over with." Pegasus said as two servants came in and severed them their meals.

Pegasus did most of the talking during dinner and Seto nodded occasionally. Seto's mind was racing as he thought about what was going to without a doubt happen tonight, and why Pegasus thought it was a good idea to have steamed lobster. He'd never been with a woman before let alone another man.

"You do remind me of my Cecelia."

"Who?"

"My late wife." He said, "You both have the same big blue eyes. Our children would have been gorgeous. You'll definitely have stunning children."

"I've already done the child raising thing." Seto replied flatly.

"Ah yes, raising your baby brother, Mokuba. You're just an old pro aren't you. I hope one day I'll have someone to call me daddy." Pegasus laughed, " I've noticed that despite how cold you try to be it's obvious through your brother that it's not the real you."

Seto looked at the man over his wine glass, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm only saying that you can never judge a person until you break through whatever walls they've built up around themselves." Pegasus said as he took a sip on his wine, "For whatever reason."

Seto huffed and downed the rest of his wine and not a moment after he put the glass down one of the servants was there to refill it and Seto didn't waste any time empting it.

Pegasus watched in amusement, "Don't drink too much Seto dear." He said as he stood up.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to take the walk with a drunken boy. It'll seem like I'm taking advantage of you." He said pulling Seto out of his seat, "Come on lets go."

* * *

Seto had no idea that Pegasus' definition for the walk was to go to his room. Upon entering the room Seto got a real honeymooner vibe. The room was covered in red hearts lit by candle light. The bed looked over stuffed and wasn't the largest bed in the world either. Seto felt his heart speed up from a slight panic to a full blown heart attack.

"I had this room designed from our honeymoon." Pegasus said.

"What?" Seto asked confused.

"Our honeymoon Cecelia." He wrapped his arms around the boy, "Finally we get to use it."

"Pegasus! What are you-" a pair of lips and a tongue prevented him from saying anything else.

Pegasus made quick work of Seto's jacket and shirt which only left him wearing his pants. Seto pushed against Pegasus in a failed attempt to free himself. He was beyond freaked out and if it wasn't for Pegasus holding him so tight he would have ran away. Pegasus ran a free hand through Seto's brown locks of hair feeling how soft and silky it was before he finally pulled back a little. He looked at the shaking boy and smiled, "There's no need to be afraid."

Seto looked back at him and nodded slightly, "I'm not."

* * *

Pegasus took Seto's face in his hands and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. After a moment he reached down behind Seto's legs and lifted him up bridal style as he walked them over to the bed. Feeling the silk sheets calmed Seto a little, but he still felt as though his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Overall this was the worst case of anxiety he'd ever had. He didn't notice Pegasus take off his clothes or when he was stripped of the remainder of his. Pegasus climbed on the bed alongside Seto and pulled the sheets over them. He watched Seto with the same look of amusement from earlier.

"You're acting exactly how I thought you'd act."

"How is that?" Seto said shifting his eyes from the ceiling.

"Exactly how a young virgin is suppose to act." Pegasus leaned over him planting one arm on either side of the teen, "That's going to change tonight."

Seto nodded and noticed something about Pegasus. He was wearing a patch over his left eye. It was flesh colored and silver so it blended in well with him. Seto looked elsewhere not wanting to watch his every move. That was until felt something completely different if not extremely painful. Pegasus saw the shock in the boys face rather than the pain he expected. He waited a moment before he added a third finger to the bunch. Saw Seto clutch and claw at the sheets though he didn't facially display the pain he was obviously now feeling.

He slowly spread his fingers out bit by bit. With his free hand Pegasus reached above them and grabbed a tiny bottle of oil. He pulled away from Seto as he up corked the bottle before pouring its contains over his hands. Eye swept over the room before finally falling on Pegasus and Pegasus' erection. Pegasus leaned over him again his hair tickled his face, "Do you want me to use a condom?"

"I don't care. It doesn't make a difference."

Not a moment after those words left his lips Pegasus grabbed one of Seto's legs and hoisted it over his shoulder. And then the plunge happened. Seto nearly screamed out in pain but Pegasus muffled it with another kiss. Pegasus pushed deeper and deeper into Seto's body until he was completely in. Seto squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to adjust to the pain. Pegasus remained in his current position as he looked as the boy's flush face.

"Open your eyes for me."

"What is that part of the contract too?"

"If you want to psycho analyze it-" Pegasus said light-heartedly.

Seto slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the silver head man, "Are you happy now?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

AN: Sorry ya'll but there's no real lemon in this ca is going to have to wait. There's going to be dozens of lemons and limes throughout this fic. But don't worry I promise it'll be good be freakin sweet.


	3. always read the fine print

_11I'm really hoping you're enjoying this fic. I personally enjoy toonshipping! As well as a few others but that's obvious. Thank you for reviewing! All three of you! Remember people like me love the little things like reviews they make me all warm inside and I won't forget to continue the story if my inbox has a review or two in it. __**Center Stage**__ is on life support right now! I think I might pull the plug soon too if I don't operate soon._

**Alessandra aka Grammar Nazi**, I'll make sure I re-re-read this chapter so it's perfecto. Hail Alessandra!

**Honda Katsuya** Thank you for your review it's always an honor to have a fellow fanfictioner review my stories.

And **Pegasus** of course your perverted mind wants more! Freakin perv.

* * *

**Chapter three**

Seto woke up feeling as though he was glued to the silk sheets. He sat up slowly due to the throbbing pain he felt in his lower half. He noticed that Pegasus was gone though he didn't care, however due to the events that took place the night before it would be nice to not be alone in the morning. Seto pulled the sheets off and saw a huge puddle of semen and blood. Seto slowing got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower, as the mixture ran down his legs and onto the carpet.

The water felt great washing over his skin. He felt as though it was washing the night's events right off, and in a way he was. Seto didn't know where Pegasus was lurking and he didn't want to be surprised by him in the shower either. Finished his shower the only thing he could find to wrap himself in was a while fluffy rode. Tying it tightly he exited the bathroom and searched the room for his suitcases. After looking around for a few minutes he couldn't find them anywhere or his clothes from the day before were gone too.

"Where are my things?" he thought as he headed for the door. He opened it quietly and peeked out making sure there was no one around before he exited. He assumed that the servants that had taken his suitcases the night before had put them in the room he was going to be staying in at night. Seto opened up door after door and couldn't find a bedroom with his stuff in it. There was one more door at the end of the hall when Seto opened up a door he saw he's suitcases open on the bed. Slipping quietly into the room he could hear someone inside the closet. Seto walked over to the bed to retrieve some clothes but both cases were completely empty.

"I see you're finally awake. I was afraid I'd worn you out for good." Pegasus said as he came out of the closet holding a few items of clothing, "Breakfast starts soon. So put these on." He held up a pair of white leather pants and a light blue button down.

"That's not mine."

"Yes it is. I had a few things custom pieces made for you." Pegasus told him.

Seto looked out the outfit and frowned he the only person that picked out his clothes was himself…Mokuba sometimes but with his little brothers over colorful style those outfits never left the house…ever, "I can pick out my own clothes just fine thanks."

"Oh yes black pants and a black top it's fashionable but too boring and safe. This will bring out the color of your eyes."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I dress."  
"Never said there was darling. I think I'm sensing some insecurities." Pegasus said a grinned at the young man.

"I don't have insecurities." He shot back

"You're body language says different." Pegasus said as he moved closer to Seto, "Care to tell me about it?"

"Absolutely not!" Seto said as yanked the clothes out of Pegasus' grasp, "Get out so I can get dressed."

"No, I want to make sure everything fits alright." Pegasus said as he reached out to caress Seth's face, "Besides I've seen you naked alright. There's no reason to be shy now." Seto's face went from his normal pale tan to rose red in a matter of seconds. He pushed passed the older man and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind him, "You know. You have a great body for someone that sits in an office all day. You're not too fat and not as skinny as you use to be. There's actually a little something to hold on too now." Seto heard Pegasus chuckle from the other side of the door, "Otherwise it would be like having sex with a fleshy skeleton."

Seto gasped at what Pegasus had said, "Well in that case it's amazing with all the alcohol and sugar you consume that you're not the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Fat-Ass."

Pegasus frowned, "Well that wasn't very nice."

"You reap what you sow, Pegasus." Seto told as he opened the door fully dressed in Pegasus' gift.

"Yep, it definitely looks exactly how I envisioned." He said as he vultured around him, "Very nice." Pegasus couldn't help but grab Seto's leather clad butt.

"Hey!" Seto shouted and pushed him away, "That reminds me. I want to see the contract again."

Pegasus smiled and he went over to the desk in the room and pulled out the contract, "Here it is."

Seto took it and noticed automatically something odd about the way the paper felt. He couldn't recall actually picking it up when he signed it at Industrial Illusions. Two extra sheets fell from the behind the first page of the contract and all with his transferred signature. Without a word Seto began to read. He felt his face getting warmer and hotter as his grip on the new pages got tighter and tighter.

"Something wrong?"

"You did this deliberately, didn't you?"

"Not exactly." Pegasus said, "I thought that those things were just minor details and you wouldn't have an issue with."

"I have an apparent 'issue' with this whole arrangement Pegasus!" Seth shouted at the man that was obviously holding back laughter, "You think this is funny? You fucking psycho!"

"Now Seto it's in the contract that you won't disrespect me or I'll have to punish you."

"Fuck you and fuck this fucking contract!" Seto screamed at him.

Pegasus watched and listened to the boy going off at him he thought it was absolutely adorable, "Seto it's completely fair. We both get what we want **in** the **end**. I don't see why you're so upset."

"You don't understand?" Seto said, "You know I didn't knowing sign or agree to all these additional terms and conditions. Who the fuck uses transfer paper anyway?"

"Well do you ever read those terms and conditions things for email and software?"

"No, because I'm pretty sure that it doesn't say anything about…..me performing oral sex on you during your entire cocktail hour."

"Half?"

"Half of what?"

"The hour." Pegasus said, "You obviously want to compromise on a couple things." He sat down on the bed, "Go on. I want you to be happy with the arrangement too."

Seto didn't trust Pegasus instantaneous will to negotiate, "What's the catch?"

"If it's something we've already done. It won't be changed."

"Fine." Seto though about last night taking note of everything that happened, "I refuse to walk around in costumes in public."

"Alright, that'll only be something we do here."

"Role-playing-"

"Alright did that." Pegasus said quickly.

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did…Cecelia." Pegasus said, "The honeymoon sweet? Taking you to bed. Taking your virginity."

"…."

"So changing role-playing, fantasies, and fetishes are untouchable."

"How are changing fantasies clause untouchable?"

"It's always been my fantasy to sleep with you and we did that already."

"What were your fetishes then?"

"Ephebophilia!" Pegasus said with excitement, "I just discovered the word for it a month ago."

"What is that?"

"You're still a boy not yet a man. Goggle it later."

"So that's your fetish?" Seto sighed, "BDSM."

"We did it." Pegasus said as he reached for a book on the nearby nightstand, "The submissive and dominate brat style."

"Brat style?"

"Yep, you're the brat. Brats are always rebelling against their dominate. Much like what your attempting now."

"Spanking."

"Sorry-"

"We didn't do that."

"Correct however since you're a brat that's your punishment. Which you're going to get after we're done here." Seto stared at the man seated on the bed as he nonchalantly told Seto that he planned on spanking him, "Don't look so surprised Kaiba-boy."

"You wouldn't." Seto said.

"Oh I would. Will and plan too. Your rebellious and disrespectful behavior can't go ignored. You'll never learn without the proper discipline."

Seto attempted to go back to the contract to find more to negotiate but he could keep his mind off of Pegasus' threat or joke. He could figure out which one it really was.

"By your silence I think we're done with negotiations." Pegasus pulled a paddle from under the pillows under the bed, "Every action causes an equal reaction." He stood up, "Don't look so scared. I promise I won't hurt that bum of yours."

* * *

I took out the last 500ish words to this chapter since it took a wierd turn too soon so don't worry the next chapter will that that awesome spanking and more toonshipping of course


	4. mild side effects

**AN- **I'm really enjoying writing this fic.

Seto stared at Pegasus in disbelief, "You're joking."

"Of course not Kaiba-boy." Pegasus said as he swung the paddle against the air, "Now I'm sure you want to get this over with." He said as he sat down in an arm chair and patted his lap, "Come on now." Seto moved towards the door, "Seto you're only making things worse. Seto don't open that do-"

Seto took off running down the hall. He had absolutely no idea where he was going but he could probably wait Pegasus out. Seto pulled open a random door and locked himself inside, or so he thought. The room what pitch black inside until Seto managed to find a light switch. To discover that the room was an art gallery or at least where Pegasus stored his paintings he hadn't framed or finished yet. Wandering around, he looked at the hundreds of paints of Pegasus' late wife, Cecelia hanging around the room. There was a batch of painting stacked against the wall the only reason why it caught his attention was because he was the subject of the painting. Every single one was of him in various poses and costumes. Every detail about his body was exactly right.

"He couldn't have done all of these last night." Seto thought as he lifted one painting up that was less embarrassing to look at. His hair was long he was holding some weird mask or helmet and he was wearing his white trench except there were added details too it, "Weird."

"You think so?" Pegasus asked. Seto shrieked as spun around, "I was hoping you won't find your way here. It's so embarrassing when that special someone discovers that they are an object of obsession. I tried my hardest to only ever paint my beautiful Cecelia but it never changes. She'll never get any older. But when I met you for the first time….well I realized that you'd change over the years unlike Cecelia."

"Stop comparing me to her." Seto snapped.

"You could never compare to her Kaiba-boy and she could never compare to you either. You're polar opposites in almost every way."

"What do you mean almost?"

"You both have blue eyes. Porcelain skin. Long elegant necks." Pegasus listed, "But that doesn't matter." Pegasus pushed Seto over a stack of clear canvases, "Your punishment."

Before Seto should even think the wooden paddle came down hard on his rear. He yelped much to Pegasus' twisted satisfaction as he popped him again and again. Pegasus felt the urge to take the boy due to his current erotic position. After the spanking was complete Pegasus pulled Seto into an embrace like a parent would, "I'm sorry I had to do that."

"You fucker!" Seto shouted as he pushed away from Pegasus, "Let me go!"

"I want you to calm down first. You're acting out of confusion just like always."

"I'm not the one that's confused!" Seto said as he continued to fight against Pegasus' grip.

"Stop resisting and learn to just go with the flow Kaiba-boy. You'll discover your life here will be a lot easier." He told him as he pulled him along, "It's time for breakfast."

* * *

Arriving in the dining room Seto noticed that everything matched, and that there was a huge spread of all types of breakfast foods. After being forcibly pushed down into his seat Pegasus joined him. There was a glass of wine at his place setting and he began to sip on it, "There's nothing like a glass of wine to get the morning started. Aren't you hunger Seto? The chefs made everything since they were unsure what you'd like."

"That's just wasteful."

"Not at all. Anything that's left it either eaten by the staff or composted. Haven't you ever wondered why the plant life here is always so beautiful?"

"Never." Seto grumbled he was hungry but he had too many opinions. He would normally eat the same thing as Mokuba at breakfast which was normal high in sugar and carbs, which is why he put on a little weight. Now he had serious options and couldn't decide what to chose.

Pegasus watched the boy lift him fork but only stare at the food in front of him, "I highly suggest the pancakes with the strawberry sauce on top."

Seto glance over at him for a brief moment before he reached for the plate. Cutting into the stack he couldn't help but notice Pegasus watching him intensely. It was unnerving for him. He wanted to take a bite but he couldn't help but think Pegasus had done something to the food, "Aren't you going to eat."

"I am but I'm really particular about my meals." He said and not a moment after a chef brought him his breakfast which was steak and various other things. Seto couldn't help and notice that everything in the table spread was brightly colored and sweet, "Something the matter?"

"No." Seto replied as he took a bite of the pancakes that were surprisingly delectable.

Breakfast was quiet for the most part until Pegasus was finished his food, "Would you like me to show you around my castle?"

"No."

"Why not?" Pegasus asked, "It's big enough to get lost in."

"I don't plan to get lost."

"How sweet. You really do want to spend all your time with me."

"It's not like a have a choice." Seto mumbled.

"Seto, does your brother know you're here?"

"Yes and he's staying at a friend's until I come home. Why?"

"Just wondering. I never realized the subject of Mokuba was so touchy."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't talk about him." Seto said.

"That's fine." Pegasus said as he smiled contently, "Was it good for you?"

"What?"

"Last night of course. I never got to ask you." Pegasus said, "I hope I didn't hurt you." Seto remained silent as he thought back, "I know I left you in a bit of a mess. I was surprised myself." He laughed obviously proud of himself, "It's been awhile."

Seto rolled his eyes as he attempted to change the subject, "So what is there to do here?"

"Well, we could go for a walk or go swimming. Go to the beach. Or just sit and enjoy each other's company." Pegasus told him with a smile.

"None of those sound like things I'd like to do."

"We could work on fulfilling our agreement." Pegasus said, "You could wear one the costumes I had made for you."

Seth groaned in frustration, "How could have I been so careless." He thought as he turned his head to face away from the sliver haired man, "Let's go on a walk."

The sun was shining bright and there was a gentle sea breeze coming off the ocean. They walked in silence much to Seto's delight and Pegasus' dismay. Seto couldn't help but actually notice that plant life was rather impressive. The flowers looked like something out of a fairy tale book, but when he thought about it Pegasus lived in a fairy tale and was trying to pull him into it as well. Seto crossed his arms as they continued to walk.

"What are you getting so defensive about?" Pegasus asked

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked.

"You crossed your arms. So you must have thought about something that made feel uncomfortable. Care to share?"

"No."

"Come on Kaiba-boy don't be so uptight?" Pegasus said and pried Seto's arms apart, "Have some fun."

"Sorry, but being here with you on his island isn't my idea of fun."

"We could always relocate to the city. I've always wanted to see the inside of your bedroom." Pegasus teased and laced his fingers with Seto's, "We could go for a swim."

"I'm tired of being outside." Seto groaned as he turned to go back. He suddenly felt rather cranky and tired. He could hear Pegasus chuckle from behind and he followed, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

* * *

Arriving back at the castle Seto felt completely exhausted. He felt as if he had just run 10 miles. Pegasus didn't waste any time helping him get comfortable in the parlor room. Seto laid down on his stomach he felt as if he was going to vomit at any moment that is until he fell asleep.

Pegasus watched the boy sleep, or passed out on the couch he couldn't help be proud of himself, "Everything is coming together and a lot faster than I thought it would." He rang a bell and one of the servants came in.

"What can I do for you, Master Pegasus?"

"In about 15 minutes bring us something sweet to snack on. And I'll have a Martini."

The sweet smell of chocolate! Sitting up slowing Seto saw a spear of strawberries and a pot of melted chocolate. Pegasus was enjoying sitting in across from him sipping on his drink.

"Finally you're awake. That was the longest 20 minutes ever." Pegasus teased and leaned over the coffee table with a strawberry in hand, "Have one. They're delicious."

Seto couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth and letting Pegasus feed him. He was a bit groggy from his previous state of unconsciousness. Sitting up properly before swallowing Seto looked over at Pegasus, "What have you been doing?"

"Just sitting here. Waiting for you to wake up. You must have not gotten a good night's rest last night."

Seto rolled his eyes, "You're full of it."

"I know. It was all over the bed." Pegasus said tauntingly.

Seto blushed his he looked around the room for a book or something to read so he could successfully ignore Pegasus. Pegasus was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again, "It's almost thirty minutes into my cocktail hour, Seto."

"And?"

"Are you playing coy Seto?" Pegasus laughed, "You do know I don't want to have to force you right?"

Despite what Pegasus had said Seto heard in so many words "I will force you". Taking a deep breath he set the book, Memoirs of a Geisha, down and stood up.

"How are we going to do this then?"

"Obviously not in our current positions. You have to be closer and on your knees." Pegasus said while pointing to a spot on the floor in front of him. Seto attempted to think of something to do or say to get out of performing fellatio on the man, "Remember you we agreed on thirty minutes instead of the whole hour. And this goes towards your points." Seto took a deep breath as he turned to face Pegasus.

Seto maneuvered around the coffee table and knelled down in front of Pegasus, his feet tucked under him. He paused for a moment since Pegasus didn't undo his belt or pants at all, "Are you-"

"No, you're going to do that. I couldn't do everything for you otherwise you'd never get over your shyness."

"I'm not shy?"

"Then go ahead. Prove it."

Seto reached for the belt he quickly unfastened it and unbuttoned his slacks and only thing left was the zipper that lay over evident swelled area, Seto slow reached for the zipper and began to pull it down. Not a moment after the zipper was down Pegasus' shaft stood up to greet him. Pegasus watched Seto in amusement, he was more aroused by Seto's behavior rather than what was soon to transpire.

Seto leaned forward a bit and nervously placed his hands on Pegasus' thigh as he mouth hovered over the member, "Thirty minutes starts now." Pegasus told him as he placed a hand onto of Seto's head.

Without another thought Seto allowed his mouth to take in the shaft. He didn't let it go all the way in and he sat still for a moment before pulling back. However Pegasus's hand prevented him from his obvious retreat. He pushed Seto's head back down causing him to take him in completely and really put his gag reflects to the test. Seto's eyes watered his he choked and gagged on the shaft that was particle down his throat. It seemed like hours before Pegasus finally let him come up for air.

Seto pulled back and began to cough under controllably, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Something wrong?"

"You tried to choke me!" he continued to shout as he stood up.

"Seto, do you honestly believe I would do thing like that?"

"Yes, mainly since you just did!"

"I was trying to help you get over you fear. That's all."

"Well you can forget it." Seto told him as he stormed out of the room slamming the doors behind him.

"Seems like someone just refuses to learn."

* * *

Seto entered the bathroom in his room and grabbed his mouthwash, taking a swig of the alcohol base liquid and began the basic routine of clean his mouth out before he reached for his tooth brush. While brushing his teeth he wandered around the bathroom looking in various draws and cabinets. There was a lot of stuff in here for it to be a guest room, but then again it was a castle, there's a lot of room to fill. Rinsing his mouth out again Seto finally left the bathroom, still fuming. Going into the closet Seto grabbed a different outfit to wear, he may have to play by Pegasus' rules but it was going to be on his terms.

"Nothing in the contract about that." He thought as he went to unbuttoned his shirt. He noticed that all his clothes were mixed in with an assortment of costumes as well. He couldn't help but notice the white trench that favored his Battle City one, "It's the one in the painting."

Seto took it off the hanger and looked at it. He couldn't help but like it. It was his style but a bit different. It came with a red and black shirt the sleeves were long, "There are a few things I'd change but he did get something right." He said to himself.

"I was hoping that you'd like it." Pegasus said as he entered the closet, "I was actually hoping you'd wear it and pose for me in it. I'm developing a new card and it's inspired by you."

"And what does this card do?" Kaiba asked not bothering to face the man.

"It's can be used to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragons. It's an effect card as well. If it's on the field every dragon monster gets an additional 800 attack points."

Kaiba turned around, "You know I'll be the only one able to use the card to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragons' right?"

"Of course, I know that. That's why only a few will be release because of that. It's going to be a rare card." Pegasus told him, "So how about it?"

"No."

"No?"

"You seem to be able to draw me just fine without me." He told him as he hung the outfit back up.

Pegasus was quiet for a moment as he thought of away to get what he wanted, "How about I lower the points you need to 6?"

"….."

"Come on six points compared to the seven that we agreed on in the beginning is a good deal. Especially since I'm almost near begging." Pegasus added.

"How long do you normally take?"

"Depends on it the person is a virgin or not. If said person was a virgin I'd be a lot gentler and slower which normally leads to-Oh you meant painting." Seth nodded as he face began to blush, "Maybe an hour. More or less."

"Fine." Seto said taking the costume down again."

"Excellent! But there are a few things I would like to add before we start."

Seto stared at himself in the full length mirror in the art room. Pegasus had put brunette hair extension clips in his hair. It was the most annoying thing he'd ever had to deal with, other than Pegasus and Yugi and his followers. They were very long and clips hurt and they made him feel heavy. How Mokuba manage to wear his hair long was beyond him. But the defiantly loved the costume, if it wasn't about to become a duel monsters card he would have wore it out in public. Though technically he could he was against cosplaying, for the most part.

* * *

Pegasus was setting up his easel and his work station, pointed in the direction of where Seto could be standing. He glazed at Seto while he was checking out the costume, "Are you about ready?"

"Yes." Seto said as he took his place in front of the easel, "So how do you want me?"

"On your hands and knees." Pegasus said as he reached for his camera, "Oh you meant posing. Um, face me straight on." He said as he snapped a few pictures.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, in case I have to go back and finish the painting up later. You won't have to stand around." He said as he picked up paint brush and began to paint.

Seto watched Pegasus go from looking at the easel to looking at him over and over again. He had a small smile spread over his lips the whole time.

"You know I was actually going to punish you for walking out on me this afternoon." Pegasus said after over 30 minutes of silence, "But I have to say I feel as though I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have tried to make you deep throat me. I shouldn't have expected you to be good at something you've never done."


	5. blind takeover

AN: Slight lemon in this chapter and we're finally getting into the ploty plot now! Yeah. Read and Review Please! OX

* * *

After alate night of standing around posing, Seto finally was able to retire to his room. Pegasus had told him that he was finished and that he could go to bed, which was the best thing Pegasus had said to him all day. Seto quickly switched out of the costume and put on a set of pajamas before he hopped into bed. The bed was so soft he felt as though he was sleeping on a cloud, before peacefully drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Seto awoke with a start he heard the loud noise of a baby crying. He looked around the dark room but he saw nothing. Slipping out of bed and wandered out into the hall. At the other end he saw a light coming out of a room with the doors wide open, and be began to walk towards it. However it seemed never to get any closer. So he began to run faster and faster but still couldn't get any closer. Looking down at his feet he discovered he was on the world's longest treadmill.

"Seto! You have to read and sign all of these before the end of the day! If you don't I won't get into the school we want and I'll never make anything of myself! " Mokuba said a tossed a huge stack of documents at Seto, who caught them all, must to his own surprise.

"! You're thirty-seven meeting for this month have all been re-scheduled for today!" Roland told him in passing.

"You're getting fat, Money-bags. Better lay off the bagels." Joey teased as he pulled his dog suit on over his head.

"What the-?" Seto thought, "What's going on this isn't right!"

"Kaiba-boy, you should really think about takings some time off. You're busy schedule and lack of sleep is really going to ruin your looks sooner or later. You're going to be twenty-two and feel like your fifty if you keep it up." Pegasus said as he waltzed right past him.

"! What are your plans for your future?" a reporter asked shoving a microphone into his face.

"Seto, you promised you'd get this done!"

"Mr. Kaiba our investors a threatening to pull out unless you see them now!"

Seto felt his legs getting really sore and they begged him to stop running, but he couldn't there was too much to do and he still wasn't getting any closer that damn door and the fucking baby was screaming louder!

"Kaiba-boy, you need to stop taking so much on at once. You work as if you were a single mother."

Seto's lost his grip on the stack of documents and slipped and began to fall.

* * *

Seto's eyes snapped opened to discover that he'd wrapped up tightly in the sheets and was hanging over the edge of the bed. Seto sighed in relief that it was all just a dream. It was a little crazy but he was at Pegasus' castle and maybe the world's longest treadmill was there, it was a huge place after all. Seto lowered himself onto the floor carefully as he thought about his dream there was so much going on but he couldn't make complete sense of it himself. He knew he was stressed about Mokuba excelling in school. He was always stressed about work. The mutt, had no room to talk about someone being fat. The reporter had a point he didn't know what else he wanted out of life. His whole life was about his little brother and being a best brother and parent he could and his work. Pegasus was simply unwanted stress and what the hell was up with the baby crying?'

Seto shook his head, "Joey's the one getting fat." He said aloud. Seto got up from the floor and noticed the room was beginning to lighten up due to the rising sun, "Might as well start the day."

"We could just go out on the balcony and enjoy the sunrise." Pegasus suggested as he slipped his arms around Seto.

Seto pulled away quickly when he felt a certain morning hardness from behind, "What are you doing in here!"

"Well, this is _my _bedroom." Pegasus laughed as the express on boy's face, "You thought we'd get your own room, Kaiba-boy. How else would I woo you at night?"

Seto huffed and moved away from the window, "How'd did the painting turn out?"

"I sent it out late last night. By next week 10 Kaiba-man cards will be released. Three in North America. Two in Europe. One in South America. Two in Africa and lastly One in Australia. Oh you'll have that one and only card." Pegasus said, "It's more useful to you anyway."

"That's what you named it?"

"Yes, I was thinking of Kaiba-boy but I felt that was more of our thing. I'd hate for everyone to start calling you that." Pegasus took Seto's hand and planted a kiss on it delicately, "You must have dreamed of something last night. Care to tell me about it?"

"No." Seto snapped at him as he jerked his hand away before Pegasus started making out with it or something.

"Alright no need to get hostile." He said.

Breakfast was the same as yesterday except for Pegasus's demand that they remain in their nightwear and Setodecided to have Banana French Toast, which was one of Mokuba's favorites. Pegasus had another breakfast steak. The conversation wasn't as slack as the day before. Pegasus talked about the entire line of new cards he was planning on releasing in the coming year. Seto couldn't help but find what Pegasus was telling him interesting. Normally Pegasus would release new cards and he'd have to scrabble to program them into the software so their holograph would come up in battles.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?" Pegasus asked as he wiped his mouth with his napkin, "It's a foreign film so you'll have to read the English subtitles."

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do." he said feeling usually relaxed.

Going into another room that turned out to be a very will put together home theater. Seto was impressed since everything else in the castle was antique. The couch they sat on was black leather still have comfortable. Seto attempted to sit a cushions length away from Pegasus but was pulled over by Pegasus.

The movie was in Greek and was about an older man that was in love with a much younger man. It almost as if the man had a Boy-Lolita complex but the boy didn't appear to be that young looking. The plot was mainly about the older man trying to woo the boy however the he ends up getting him in the end. The movie was about an hour and a half long but with the amount of plot and sex scenes in the movie Seto couldn't help but think that this was just a glorified Greek porno.

Pegasus had been squeezing his arms during the entire movie but didn't make a move or anything. Seto had expected Pegasus to have jumped him wanting to try reenacting one of the many love scenes in the movie.

Seto looked at Pegasus hoping he'd say something to break the awkward silence but when he didn't do anything, Seto opened his month to speak only to have a tongue push his words back down his throat Pushed down on to the couch Seto couldn't help but try and push Pegasus away but he took a hold of his hands and held them up over his head.

Seto could feel his whole body begin to heat up as though he was genuinely enjoying the treatment. Pegasus sat up taking Seto with him, never breaking the tongue tango. Seto was straddling Pegasus only seconds later. Pegasus had moved his assault on to his neck, sucking and nipping making sure to leave his mark.

"Why do I feel like this?" Seto thought as shivered as Pegasus's moved down his back.

Eveything seems so surreal because the next thing Seto knew he was naked with Pegasus pounding him into the couch. Everything was blur and Seto could even remember taking his clothes off. Pegasus was staring down into Seto's eyes but something seemed different from the last encounter but Seto couldn't place it. Pegasus could tell the Seto's mind was elsewhere so gave him a few hard thrust to bring him back. Seto gasped, he felt as if he was shocked from the inside, Pegasus notice the positive response and thrusted again just as hard as the last time.

"I found your sweet spot." Pegasus teased as he continued on the assault on that spot sending the boy into a state of ecstasy and got him moaning as well.

Seto came with the add, but un-need help, of Pegasus. Pegasus joined him in his own state of paradise shortly after. Seto could feel Pegasus coming inside of him, he could only be describe by the word, filling. Pegasus couldn't help but laugh at the look on Seto's face. He was abit nervous about pulling out just yet. He didn't want to get anything on the couch.

"We'll stay like this for awhile." He said. Seto nodded back in agreement or worry.

* * *

dont forget to review! tell me what you think!


	6. sign on the dotted line

**We're getting into the plot now. So enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Seto sighed from his position under Pegasus. He was beyond uncomfortable and Pegasus had still not pulled out. Pegasus was more than comfortable nuzzled deep inside of Seto's body but he had noticed the boy's sighs and slowly pulled out but not before giving him one last hard thrust. Seto sat up slowly as the pain began to finally settle in. He glared at Pegasus while he pulled his pants back on.

"What's that look for?"

"Shut up." He told him as he moved to leave the room. WHACK! Seto yelped at the feeling of Pegasus' hand slapping across his rear, "What the hell!"

"Why are you so spiteful towards me? He asked as he stood in front of Seto in nothing but his naked flesh, "You obviously enjoyed it. But now you act so cold towards me. It makes me so sad."

"I'm sorry that you're sad however I don't care. This is purely a business matter and if I recall correctly there's nothing in the contract about being happy after sex."

"Normal people are." Pegasus retorted, "I'm just going to have to find out what makes you tick. I need to find that special spot that will have you begging me for more."

Seto glared back at Pegasus and slammed the door the room shut. Seto rushed up to his shared room. Seto sat down on the bed he felt as if he hadn't slept in a week. Lying down on the bed Seto curled up and fell asleep.

It was hours until Seto awoken from his deep slumber but he felt one hundred percent better. Seto stretched his body as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"So glad to see you're awake." Pegasus said from his place beside Seto on the bed.

"Where was just sitting there watching me sleep thiswhole time?" Seto snarled as he rubbed his eyes.

"To be honest yes." Pegasus told the teen, "You know Cecelia and I were only teenagers when we got married."

"….that was a stupid thing to do." Seto muttered.

"Think what you want but we were in lovetill the very end." Pegasus said thoughtfully, "We talked and having children of our own. We both came from small families and we didn't want it to be like that forever. Six was the number we wanted to have….but to be honest I was give up my company to have one."

Seto raised an eyebrow to Pegasus confusion, "You could always adopt."

Pegasus laughed, "I knew you'd suggest that. I've thought about it but knowing an orphan already it doesn't seem like the right thing for me."

"…and what do you mean by that." Seto asked his words dripping from resentment.

"You just never know what you're going to get when you adopt. If I had my eye still I would just read the child's mind to make sure it wasn't crazy or plotting to push me out a window. But know I have to read people the best I can."

Seto sighed, "If you can't trust a parentless child than you could just get a surrogate."

"Yes, but I don't know many young females that would be willing too."

"Those are you options." Seto said as he rolled over to face away from Pegasus.

"Not exactly."

"What?"

"It's experimental still but the tests that have been done were successful ninety-five percent of the time."

"What?"

"It's a simple surgery. The lab work it the difficult part. With DNA and splicing"

"What?"

"Oh you want to know?" Pegasus teased but only received an icy glare, "Well, the surgery is repositioning part of the large intestine is sectioned off and sealed however a fertilized egg is inserted first…"

"You do know that's what a surrogate is-"

"It's not exactly what you're thinking. The surgery is performed on a man."

"WHAT!"

"Hush and listen, it's just a simple surgery that makes a makeshift place to the egg to develop up to 6 months."

"So you plan to artificial inseminate some guy?" Seto asked as he moved off the bed feeling uncomfortable lying next to the silver haired man.

"I hope it's not just some guy. I was hoping that you'd be so kind to volunteer."

"Absolutely not!" Seto shouted, "Why would you even think I would consider it!"

"Well, I am offering my entire company to you so I figured you'd at least think about it. It's only six months and then you own Industrial Illusions."

Seto thought about Pegasus's statement briefly, "No, it would ruin my reputation."

"I honestly don't think the media reporting a bit of weight gain is going to ruin your reputation."

"How do I know it would work or you're not going to do something underhanded?"

"Well, I think you know from experience that I always keep my word. Contracts are made to see exactly how many loopholes and fine print you can squeeze in unnoticed. When you're simply going off of someone's word that's all there is too it."

Seto looked at Pegasus suspiciously, "So then what? You just disappear with the kid forever?"

"We don't have too. I'm sure you'd grow attracted to it so I'd never would want to keep you from our child unless that's what you want."

"Well, I don't make eggs or anything like it so what's your solution for that?"

"Well, it's a DNA-less shell of an egg we'd use and there's some gene splicing and whatnot. Take an X or Y from me or an X or Y from you. It's simple yet complex at the same time. But we'd get to select the gender of our child." Pegasus noticed Seto seemed to be considering his proposal.

"One more question, why do what want me to carry it?"

"Well, I'm not in the best of shape nor am I a spring chicken. It's always easier to have children when you're young. Besides the baby weight would just melt off of you." Pegasus slipped off the bed and strutted over to Seto, "Deal?"

* * *

I'm going to do my best to describe everything in better detail. So please review


	7. loophole

Seto opened his eyes his body was covered in an ice cold sweat. The entire room looked completely different. Everything had a very relaxed feel to it. There was a super clean smell to the room as well. Seto looked around the room, there was an empty suitcase lying open in the corner. To his right was an armchair and in it was Mokuba crawled up in his trench coat. Sitting up he noticed a throbbing pain in his abdomen and soreness going through his entire lower half. He was wearing a hospital gown and an IV was inserted in his arm.

"Big brother you're awake!" Mokuba said leaning over from the chair hugging him tight, "How do you feel?"

"W-what happened?" Seto asked him as he tried to adjust himself to alleviate the pain he was feeling.

"What you don't remember?" Mokuba said the confusion obvious in his voice and expression.

"I don't remember anything." Seto said running his hand through his hair, only to discover a bandage there too, "Why am I here?"

"You were in a car crash, Seto. Some guy slammed right into the side of the limo. He was alright just a concussion and your driver is fine too. Apparently after the crash you got out of the wreckage and wandered around the city. You managed to find your way here. It wasn't long till Roland and I found out."

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand big brother?"

"I can't remember anything. Not the accident. Not much of anything before that either."

"So you don't remember anything?"

"Nothing at all. I do remember having breakfast with you."

"That was last week Seto." Mokuba said a bit shocked.

"What!"

"Well, you got in the crash last Tuesday. You've been in the ICU until now. Nobody was allowed to see you."

"So I've been out for a week?"

"Yeah, they took out your appendix. You have internal bleeding or something like that." Mokuba told him, "They said the operation won't leave a noticeable scar." Seto laid back down on the bed. His head hurt from trying to remember everything. Then it hit him. Everything that had happened between Pegasus and he, was just a fucked up dream. Seto let out a sigh of relief, "They said that you should be ready to leave today."

"Great, have Roland-"

"He's already waiting outside."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"The doctor said that you had to wake up on your own."

Seto groaned as he sat up again, "Where are my clothes." He asked gesturing over to the empty suitcase.

"They're hanging up in closet. Roland hung them up since we all know how anal you get about that sort of thing."

"Whatever." Kaiba said swinging his legs over the bed side as he pulled out the IV.

Kaiba got dressed quickly despite his entire body screaming from the soreness. As they were about to leave Seto room Roland came through the door with a wheelchair.

"Absolutely not." Kaiba said doing his best to walk without showing how much pain he was in.

"But Seto you can barely walk. It's just until we get to the car." Mokuba pleaded.

"Sir, we can't risk you ripping your stitches. And you may still have the medication in your system. We wouldn't want you blacking out."

Seto reluctantly sat down in the chair slowly and allowed Roland to roll him out.

* * *

**AN- Yeah it's short. But I'm really trying hard to finish this one. Since there aren****'t many alive toonshipping fics out now. So this is what I came up with. I hope the plot doesn't get to weird. So please tell me what you think with a review.**


End file.
